Paradox Protection
by A Foolish Fool
Summary: When a new species of time traveling Heartless are sent by the Organization to assassinate young Sora and Riku, All could be lost. Present Riku is sent back in time as well to protect the two boys, all while maintaining the rules of time travel, and hiding his identity. If he fails, Sora and Riku will cease to ever exist, and the world will be destroyed. Can Riku keep them alive?
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**This was a brilliant/mad/crazy idea I had, I hope you will like it.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A knock came at the oak door.

"Come in." Yen Sid said, he was expecting this.

"Master Yen Sid, I brought him like you said." King Mickey said, letting Riku into the Tower's main chamber. He then walked back out, closing the door.

"Hello Master Yen Sid, how can I be of service?" Riku asked, he had not been briefed.

"Master Riku... I have called you here because there is a grave problem afoot, that only you can fix. Sora could too, but as you know our young friend is needed in the war."

Riku nodded, he had just came from the fight himself, Xehanort's dark vs light battle had begun, and everyone who could fight was needed. This had to be a serious problem.

"What do you need me to do? Giant Heartless in Neverland? Nobodies in Twilight Town? Sleeping Worlds in trouble? What?" Riku asked.

"No, I'm afraid the problem is not that simple." Yen Sid's eyes were as serious as ever. "The Organization has either discovered, or created a new sub-species of Heartless. One that can travel through time."

"What!?"

"Yes, They have been sent back to the destiny Islands, Over a decade ago. To kill Sora and you, if they do that, you guys won't be around to stop them."

"What are we going to do?! How do we stop that!"

"You. You Riku, We will send you back as well, to protect them."

"...And how do you plan on doing that?" This was all just crazy!

"First, do you agree to all the terms I will give you, without any hesitation. You can not stray from these rules, or else worse consequences will occur."

"I...I Do."

"Good, now listen closely. You can not stray even slightly from these rules, do you understand me?"

"yes."

"Riku, look closely into my eyes, and promise me you will do what I say. This is of the upmost importance." his voice was serious but calm.

Riku did as he said, "I promise."

"Good." He cleared his throat, "Time is a very dangerous thing. Travelling through it is even more serious, and with it comes certain rules that must be followed. The first rule is to not interfere with any events. For you, this will mean doing nothing but destroying the other outsiders. The smallest things can completely change the future and present."

Riku nodded, just ridiculously difficult enough to work.

Yen Sid continued, "The second, Your younger self cannot learn of your identity, Sora either. This can cause equally devastating damage to the timeline."

"How do I do that?"

"I suggest wearing a hood, to cover your face and hair, they won't recognize your voice."

"Ok"

"One last thing, obviously this is you in the past, if something happens to him, it will happen to you, since you are there. If he gets stabbed, so will you. It is important to Protect your younger self as much as Sora."

"Got it, I'm ready to go."

"First, let's discuss the Time Heartless. It has been decided that they are known as "Paradox" Heartless. Like emblem Heartless they come in a variety of forms. Honestly we don't know that much about them. They are strong and can travel through time, that is about it. Also, they are all black and silver, with a silver Heartless symbol."

"I will figure it out."

"Ok then, we just have to wait for..ah, here he is."

Mickey came back in, holding a strange necklace.

"Here ya go!" Mickey said handing the object to Riku, it was a necklace, with a black chain, a swirled pendant with a grey gemstone in the center. The thing brimmed with power. Riku could feel the power and danger in his hand.

"When you put that on you just need to think of the time you wish to go to. The catch is, you need a version of yourself in that time, in the place you wish to visit. This is why only you or Sora could do this."

Riku slipped the necklace around his neck, just then the three fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather entered the room. They held a cloak between them.

"Ah thank you girls." Yen Sid said, accepting the item.

"No problem, good luck Riku!"They said as they left again.

The cloak was a grey and white color, that was similar to the stone.

"This will both protect your identity from the residents of the Island, as well as protect you from the stream of time. Otherwise, it could tear you apart."

"I understand...let's do this thing." Riku put the cloak on, and thought about where he wanted to go. Willing his body to go there. The necklace gleamed and he was gone.

"Think he can do this?" Mickey asked, looking concerned.

"He will have to. I suppose we will know in a few seconds, if he did, he will appear right back here. If not, well history will be different, and this reality will cease to exist."

"So we wait." They stared at the door, counting the seconds.

* * *

The necklace pulled Riku forward, through the bright kaleidoscope of energy. Images shot past him, different place, different time periods. However the strange object was dragging him to a specific place and time.

Riku woke, lying down on the perfect white sand. The sound of waves in his ear. He sat up, and looked around him, this was the Island alright. But was this the right time?

Two boys ran past him, not noticing the man in on the ground. One had spikey brown hair, and the other straighter silver hair, running down his back. The brown haired boy wore simple red shorts, sandals, and a white shirt with a blue color and the edge of the sleeves. The other boy wore white and blue sneakers, black shorts, and a yellow sleeveless shirt. They couldn't have been older than seven.

"Come on Riku, race ya there!" the brown haired boy yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Ok Sora, whatever you say." the other replied, looking annoyed by the request, this was the twelfth time that day.

This was them alright. Time to keep them alive.

**Yay, I had this idea and had to start it. I hope this will be as good as I hope it is. Please review, It will help me write this, and I need to know if it is any good.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	2. Chapter 2- The Protector

**I Don't own Kingdom Hearts... if only I could go back in time...**

Chapter 2: The Protector

Cloaked Riku walked across the pristine beach. This place was his home, His, Sora's, and one day Kairi's. Eventually it would be Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie's home too, but not now. Now it was just the two boys, playing until one of their parents came to get them. This was supposed to be a peaceful time. Those Paradox Heartless would pay.

"You can't catch me Riku!" Young Sora yelled while running.

"Oh really?" Young Riku said, almost right behind him.

"Wow...this is just... weird." Riku said to himself, watching his memories run in front of him.

The boys were now resting on a leaning tree that overlooked the ocean. The same one Himself, Sora, and Kairi would sit at while planning their futures, all those years from now. He decided that the best way to do this was to just introduce himself now. His plan was interrupted when they attacked.

A Creature came out of nowhere and flew at the boys. It had black, bat-like wings, sharp claws and feet, a black body with red claws and body outline, along with a silver Heartless symbol. Its yellow eyes flashed as it flew forward at deadly speed, claws extended to kill.

The two boys, who had seen the creature before it struck, held their wooden swords in an almost playful defense. Which would be about as effective as toothpicks against an army of armed soldiers. Riku sprinted forward to their aid.

"AHHHHH!" the boys screamed as the living gargoyle charged.

A flash of grey, and the swing of a very sword-like key, and the strange Heartless exploded into shards of darkness.

"Who are you?" the kids asked the strange, hooded figure.

"A Friend." Riku replied.

More of The winged Paradoxes appeared and the young boys clung to their new friend's side, trembling with terror.

"Don't fear the darkness," he told them, "It only makes it stronger."

Riku held his Keyblade up near his head and got ready for a fight.

They were deadly opponents, but Riku was fast and experienced. They were soon gone.

"What...what were those things?" Little Riku asked.

"Those...those were bad guys. Very mean and dangerous. I am here to keep you safe from them." Riku told them.

"Really?" Sora asked, peeking behind his protective friend's back.

"Yes, what are your names?" Riku asked. He had to keep it as unaffecting as possible.

"I'm Sora! and this grumpy pants is Riku." He had a crazy grin on his face. "So... who are you?"

"just call me... your protector."

"Ok! Race ya Riku!" And before Riku(either one) could stop him, Sora was off running.

Riku moved to run after him, but he stopped when he saw Young Riku. The small version of himself was just standing there, staring at the ground.

"What's wrong Riku?" Riku asked, this was giving him a headache.

"You...you're like that other man aren't you?"

"Other man? What other man?"

"The one who came here a few months ago. He had Short brown hair, that was kinda spikey, and he was really strong. He had a weapon like yours."

Riku remembered now. 'The "man" was the apprentice from ten years ago, or well the present now. What did Yen Sid say his name was? Terra? Anyway he had a keyblade, and he performed some Keyblade ceremony on me. He is the reason I wield a Keyblade today.' Riku thought.

"yes Riku, I am kind of like that man."

Young Riku nodded, trust finally in his eyes. They were interrupted by a scream.

"Sora!" Both Rikus yelled.

* * *

In the present Sora was fighting. Running around like a mad man, He attacked every Heartless, Nobody, and everything else that dared attack the Keyblader. He was running toward a stronger enemy that had appeared in the middle of the swarm.

He stopped suddenly. Actually he almost fell over. There was an extreme pain in his side, that was crippling him. He looked down in the middle of the warzone, and saw that his side was somewhat transparent. Changing density, like it was fading away.

The pain was excruciating, devastating really. Suddenly just like that, it was gone.

"What was that!?" Sora said to himself. He didn't have much time to think as a wave of Heartless attacked.

Oh well.

* * *

The Rikus ran to the other side of the Island. They found a swarm of Paradoxes, mostly the kind from earlier, but also a giant. It followed the same color pattern as the other ones, but it had huge arms and fists. Probably enough to walk on if it wanted to. Currently they were gripping Young Sora by his side, nearly ready to squeeze him to death.

The Protector ran forward to help, key in hand. He leapt off the head of one of them, and did a jump strike right through Mr. Hands. He exploded, dropping Sora. Riku managed to catch the boy.

"Thank You!" Sora said scared.

"Go with Riku." He told the boy, as Sora ran to cower with his friend.

He stood between The Heartless and the children, not letting a single one of the fast devils get past.

Once they were gone, Sora and Riku walked up to him, thanking him again

"You have to be more careful, I am here solely to protect you guys, but there is only one of me. Don't go running off, especially not alone. You two understand?"

"Yes sir" they replied

"Good now lets go."

"Ok, Race ya Riku!"

This would be harder than Riku thought it would be. Heartless? no big deal. Time travel? why not. An energetic seven year old? Now that was a challenge.

**Please review guys, I need to know if this is any good. Thanks!**

**A Foolish Fool**


End file.
